candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Haystack Hills
| difficulty = Extremely Hard }} Story Tiffi finds a crown egg for Minty. New things *Nothing new is added. Levels Haystack Hills is an extremely hard episode with the mean of 6.86. It contains a variable level, , which is quite rare, in fact, it was last seen in Fizzy Factory. There are three hard levels: , and , seven very hard levels: , , , , , and , as well as two extremely hard levels: and , and a notorious nearly impossible level: . Overall, this episode is even harder than the previous episode, Crispy Clearing. Gallery Story= EP164 Story.png|Episode story |-| Levels= Level 2436 V2 HTML5.png|Level 2436 - |link=Level 2436 Level 2437 Reality.png|Level 2437 - |link=Level 2437 Level 2438 V2 HTML5.png|Level 2438 - |link=Level 2438 Level 2439 V2 HTML5.png|Level 2439 - |link=Level 2439 Level 2440 Reality.png|Level 2440 - |link=Level 2440 Level 2441 Reality.png|Level 2441 - |link=Level 2441 Level 2442 Reality.png|Level 2442 - |link=Level 2442 Level 2443 Reality-0.png|Level 2443 - |link=Level 2443 Level 2444 Reality.png|Level 2444 - |link=Level 2444 Level 2445 Reality-1.png|Level 2445 - |link=Level 2445 Level 2446 V2 HTML5.png|Level 2446 - |link=Level 2446 Level 2447 V2 HTML5.png|Level 2447 - |link=Level 2447 Level 2448 Reality.png|Level 2448 - |link=Level 2448 Level 2449 Reality-1.png|Level 2449 - |link=Level 2449 Level 2450 Reality-0.png|Level 2450 - |link=Level 2450 |-| Champion title= Hatching Hoarder.png|Champion title|link=Hatching Hoarder Episode 164 completed! (Facebook).png|Episode 164 completed! (Facebook) Episode 164 completed! (Mobile) glitching.png|Episode 164 completed! (Mobile) |-| Icon= Haystackhills.png|Episode icon |-| Miscellaneous= New levels released 166.png|After the release poster (mobile) Trivia *This is the third Easter-themed episode (after Easter Bunny Hills and Vanilla Valley). But it is the first Easter episode where Benny doesn't appear as a main character. It's the last episode on Flash version with an Easter theme. **On HTML5 version, the next episode with this theme is Radiant Road. *This episode was released on the 5th anniversary of Candy Crush Saga. **The web version of the episode was released just before Easter this year, as opposed to last year, when the mobile version was released just before Easter and the web version was released more than two weeks before Easter. *This episode starts a huge Hell's Cluster (2439-2475). *This episode is the first one to have two levels with three colours since Treacle Retreat, the 142nd episode. *Based on the background, this episode appears to take place near Chocolate Barn or Funky Farm. *This is the first episode with exactly four level types since Tasty Tops. *Despite the Easter theme, there are no mystery eggs in this episode. *Coconut wheels return after being absent since Marzipan Meadow. *This is one of the episodes where every order is a blocker order. *Formerly, level 2438 had 39 moves, before the buff. This is therefore the second episode in a row with a level that previously started with a certain number of moves for the first time. The previous episode had level 2426, which had 41 moves before the buff. *Levels with six-colours return after being absent for several episodes. *This episode shares its second word with Easter Bunny Hills and Hippy Hills. *As of this episode, it is no longer dangerous to open lucky candies on conveyor belts in levels with blocker orders. Any immovable blocker spawned on the conveyor belt after opening a lucky candy will be immediately collected (even chocolate). **This might be due to the design on level 2436, where chocolate is required as part of the order and there are lucky candies spawning from cannons in the path of the conveyor belts. If the old mechanics had been used, the level would be almost impossible, since the game would have frozen if lucky candies were opened on the conveyor belt. *Like the previous episode, there are only two levels with bobbers and both of them contain jelly. Category:Episodes released in 2017 Category:Holiday-themed episodes Category:Farm-themed episodes